


Charles loves John Blackwell.

by Titti



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Charles fights his feelings for John.





	Charles loves John Blackwell.

Charles hates John Blackwell

Charles remembers the first time he saw John Blackwell. He wasn’t a gorgeous man, but power dripped from every pore as intoxicating as the finest wine, his charm pulled you in and made you think that you were the most important person in the universe. The first time that Charles saw John was the first time that he questioned his sexuality.

Time went on and John stayed in town, became their friends. He was smooth and powerful, a friendly smile for all, but when you crossed him, you could see the danger in his eyes. Even that wasn’t enough to dim that power and charm that was reserved for the women in their circle. They were so blind. Charles hated them. No, he hated John for making him feel this way, for making him want something that would never happen. 

Charles learned to ignore his feelings, spending too much time around women he didn’t like, pretending to care about a wife he didn’t love. His life was a sham, but he had his magic and his daughter, and they were enough, until one day his magic was gone. The elders stripped him and the remaining members of his circle of their powers. 

John Blackwell’s death should have brought some happiness, but it didn’t. The man had turned his life upside down and now was dead, leaving Charles powerless and with feelings that would never be addressed.

Charles really hated John Blackwell.

Then, just like nothing had happened John Blackwell returned to town, waltzing in like the past fifteen years were nothing, charming people like he hadn’t caused the death of so many people, but Charles knows better. When John Blackwell arrives, nothing is safe.

Jane is the latest victim, lying only steps away, and John had made Charles do it. Charles had killed her without even knowing. It’s not like Charles has a problem with murder. He’s killed his share of people. If he hadn’t killed Emily, maybe all of this wouldn’t have happened. He blames Dawn for this, but mostly he blames John.

Charles still hates John Blackwell.

John moves closer, his dark magic sending a jolt through Charles, before he’s on his knees, with the weight of Johns’ hand and magic on his shoulder. Charles fights to get up. He’s not a kid anymore, and he’s not like one of those women. He will fight. 

“Let’s keep that between us, and the only reason you’re not dead right now is that I still have use for you,” John says, before letting go

Charles finally looks up and sees a little smirk, before John is walking away, leaving him still vibrating with the dark magic and staring at his latest victim.

“Oh, and come over my place when you’re done with the cops,” John says from the door. “Wait for me. I have things to do.”

Charles looks over, fury in his eyes, but he knows he’ll do it, because he’s still hard from the magic and the panic, and John Blackwell is finally paying attention to him.

He really hates John Blackwell.

And yet, he’ll call 911, be here to comfort Cassie when she gets home and then offer her to stay at his house once again, and after he drops off her to his house, he’ll go see what John wants of him, because despite everything,

Charles loves John Blackwell.


End file.
